Paralyzed
by Kallia.En
Summary: He wanted to be free. To be back to himself, the normal old Bucky. She wanted to end the hell she lived for so long. Their past was so similar, yet different. But not everything goes according to their plans and the truth is hidden in long forgotten memories. Especially when HYDRA is never too far. Will Bucky discover the truth or it will be too late? Post Civil War, Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I am not really sure what to say. Let's be honest, Bucky is a typical favorite type of bad guy we all love. He is a bad ass, but he is good inside, although he doesn't trust himself._

 _Not sure how this came to me, not sure if I will continue... oh, I will, but who knows when will be the next chapter? It is only a short idea._

 _But first of all, I want to apologize for any mistakes that might follow. I speak English on daily basis, but let's be honest, writing is another level. :) So I will gladly accept criticism. And second of all... haha yeah, thanks to you all who will (by accident) end up here! :)_

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Lora_

* * *

It was a rather chilly night the first time they've met. Supposedly the last one before Bucky would go back under, frozen once more again. The tall man felt out of space, not only due to his missing limb. Standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof he was checking his options over and over.

There was nothing more Bucky wished for than to be normal. To forget every single horrible thing that happened in the past and live his life in peace. But was that even possible? His head was a mess, there was no chance to separate the truth and the lie.

He glimpsed towards the missing arm. How could Steve expect him to sit back and dread the day when somebody finds the words and trigger the Winter Soldier to come back?

"You don't have to do this," came barely audible whisper behind him.

Bucky jumped and swung around quickly, ready to defend himself and make sure whoever is trying to assassin him, will note how stupid they were. One arm or two; he was still hard to take down. But his eyes were met with a strange sign; close to the roof entrance stood a small woman. Barefoot, she was wearing rather damaged and dirty combat trousers, probably one size bigger than her slim waist. The loose top was covered in blood and pretty much ripped open across her stomach.

There was no sign of pain on her face. The stranger was calm, with weary eyes but something about her aura, something coming out of her made Bucky uneasy. The sorrow gripping his heart was incomprehensible.

"Who are you?" he said slowly while thinking about different reasons for her presence on the roof in the middle of night. "I haven't seen you around here before."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just choose not to be seen until this very moment."

Brunette's answer made Bucky uneasy, slowly stepping forward with a cold mask, that was supposed to scare her. He knew everyone was uncertain around him, afraid of the Winter Soldier coming back. "What do you want?"

"I only wished to say what I already said, James," she said in a sad tone. "You don't have to go to sleep. You can keep fighting."

"You don't know anything about me," Bucky spat out, irritated by her cheekiness to even talk about such a matter. He was unsure, confused and that made him slightly angry. "You don't know how I feel."

The petite woman moved forward but stopped good two meters away from him. "I know more than you think."

Bucky's anger suddenly faded away, leaving him unsure. "Do I know you?"

"No," she answered quickly, but then her lips lifted up into a tiny smile. "Yes."

"So what is it?"

"HYDRA took so much from many of us," the woman said with sparkly eyes. Bucky didn't know how to deal with crying female, it has been so long since he was in contact with a fragile woman; he couldn't even count Natasha because she was a hard shaped fighter, who would never let other people see her weep. "I will never dare to say I know how you feel, but I can imagine. Maybe not exactly, but…"

Bucky, for the first time since he realized her presence on the roof, looked her over properly. He missed the scars on her cleavage and throat and battered arms. Of course, Bucky knew something about her wasn't right once he saw the blood on the dirty top. But only now he saw all of those little signatures of HYDRA.

The soldier took a step back, getting ready to swing his left arm, hoping to scare her off a little, only to remember he was missing his metallic limb. "What do you want?" he spat out nonetheless.

"I didn't come here to fight."

He didn't believe her. How could he?

"I am not here to take you back, James," she said and the tear slipped from the corner of the eye. "Frankly I do not know why I am here."

"You make no sense, woman!" Bucky answered in an ice cold voice. With one long stride, he closed the distance between them and went to grab the girl's arm. This was not the time for games; no matter what was her reason, he decided to take her to Steve. His friend will know how to deal with her.

"Don't," she managed to breathe out, afraid, but it was too late.

Bucky's right arm went right through her limb like if it was made out of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky never knew how does it feel to be afraid when he was Winter Soldier. To be paralyzed by a fear, spreading in his veins as a part of the blood. He was a machine. But with memories of his life before the Winter Soldier slowly coming back, Bucky very well remembered how did the panic taste like.

There wasn't any logical reason why he was unable to touch the woman. He slowly took a step back. Bucky's mind went through every possibility, every single explanation and all kept pointing at HYDRA. His throat was tight with unrecognizable feeling; the more he was trying to identify it, more it was slipping from his grasp.

For a second his mind wandered back through time when the train was vanishing from the hand reach and the fear consumed his whole body. There was no way how to remove Steve's face from his memories, the emptiness, and sorrow in his eyes while watching Bucky's hopeless fall into the abyss.

And at that moment, standing too close to the stranger, Bucky experienced a similar feeling to the one during his fall.

That was Bucky's reason to focus on the person standing in front of him. He couldn't fight the goosebumps, slowly creeping their way up his back. No power in the world could alter the past, so he decided to concentrate on the present, which he was still able to change.

Brunette might have said she doesn't want to fight, she didn't come here to bring him back to them, but what was his reason to trust?

"What are you?" he spat out, aiming to get some more time. A few seconds would be enough, all for him to slowly back towards the roof side and jump down. The sole reason for his talk was to distract her, make her think he is afraid and unable to fight. "A telepath?"

The petite woman turned her head to the side, as if in deep thought. Bucky was scanning every single move she made, so he couldn't miss the sad shadow spreading across her face. But as quick it came it was quickly gone. "I am not sure," she breathed out in a small voice. "I never gave it a thought. It never really bothered me, to find out what… I could do. It doesn't matter anyway. There is not much for me to do, other than to wonder around, with nobody to talk to."

Bucky was only two steps away from the edge. His heart was beating in steady temp, yet still felt slight disadvantage without his metal arm. But what change would it make when he was unable to touch the girl?

"You know, James," she said slowly, with her eyes looking at the edge of the roof. "Even if you jump, I will be down there quicker than you."

Her words took his breath away. It wasn't what she said, Bucky was sure anyone with a little bit of brain could guess what he was about to do. There was no doubt his distraction wasn't good enough. Yet her voice and sadness in her eyes, that was the reason why he forgot to breathe for a moment.

"My name is Aurora," begun the petite woman with something that looked like blush on her cheeks. She shocked Bucky with her words as well as actions. Aurora crossed her arms across the ripped part of the top in a nervous gesture. "I have to say I forgot the proper manners, but then again, nobody ever told me when is the right time."

"You are speaking in riddles, woman," growled Bucky irritated.

The girl didn't pay a lot of attention to the former soldier and his anger. With a dreamy look, she slowly made a few steps forward, putting three meters between her and Bucky. Her eyes were looking at the dark outlines of the nature around them. "Truth to be told, I am quite shocked how beautiful and untouched this place is. Maybe that's the right residence for you, James. Peacefull. Place where you can find yourself and understand the past; Steve including."

The tall men frowned a little. He's never been used to be called James, at least he had that kind of feeling. It was something unfamiliar and he wasn't sure if he liked it. But what he detested for sure was Aurora impudence to talk about him like this.

"What can you know?" he growled out before he could stop himself. The route to the roof exit was free yet he was standing there, asking the stranger questions. He was supposed to be already gone, putting as much distance between him and the HYDRA soldier as possible. Yet his feet were glued to the floor.

"I've been watching you, James…" she explained simply with a look across her shoulder. Her eyes had a glittering look, the tears coming back again as if the only thought about what she'd seen was causing her pain.

The guild hit his belly hard, as every time he was reminded of past actions. He knew, he kept telling himself that none of it was his fault. There was no way how Bucky could stop on HYDRA's missions, he was only a brainwashed animal on a long leash. But no matter how many times he repeated that in his head, it didn't work.

"How?" he found himself saying, not able to look into Aurora's eyes. The blue was too deep.

"I've been around for a while," she said, her voice closer than he expected. Quickly looking up he found Aurora standing one step closer, still hiding her belly. For a second Bucky wished he could put a jacket on her shoulders, as she looked cold and fragile – then he quickly pushed his idea to the side. "I actually tried to save you and stop you, when the bastard said _those_ words, but…"

Bucky blinked twice, trying to push the shock away. "What?"

"I am sorry, I do not want to sound like a complete creep," Aurora bit her lip and hid her face behind small palms. "I was only trying to help. You didn't deserve to go through that again. But no matter how hard I tried, you never heard me – why am I even surprised, Winter Soldier would never listen to a little girl's babbling."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bucky asked, confused and annoyed. He didn't want to be reminded of the last time he was under the trigger words. The memories slowly came to him, what happened while he went into a Winter Soldier mode and the regret was tearing his insides. "How is this situation different from that one… how am I ready now? I don't even know what you're talking about…-"

Aurora gave him a sharp look; look he would probably not expect from her, especially when she was so close to crying. "You are about to go back to be frozen… God knows for how long. You are giving up a chance to live. To be a person you want to be. How is this not the right time?" she asked as if Bucky was deciding not only about his life.

He shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"It's not safe!" Bucky answered in a simple manner.

Truth to be told, he was pondering about leaving – turning around, away from the strange girl. If her intention wasn't to take him back to HYDRA, he could leave.

"Oh really, and why?"

He gave her a look. Was she crazy? The answer was right in front of her nose. Bucky started to doubt she was speaking a truth at all because if Aurora did so, she would know. Not that he actually believed what she was saying. "My mind is not safe!"

The brunette took two steps towards him, getting into Bucky's comfort zone. He frowned at her, immediately taking a stride back. But before the man was able to speak up, Aurora jumped in. "Could you explain to me what difference is it going to make, if you will let them freeze you? You will never know what you will wake up to! A friend? An enemy? Maybe HYDRA, ready to assign you to another mission?"

"No…" he shook his head.

Aurora's words had some truth in them. And Bucky didn't want to hear it. Taking a step back he swung his right arm; his intentions weren't to harm her or gain back his personal space. He was trying to fight off his inner demons, slowly crawling towards him.

"You have so many choices now, James!" Aurora said, not bothered with his temper. She was well aware he couldn't actually hurt her. And there were things that brunette kept for herself for too long and she needed to say them aloud. "You can run and find a place where to live in peace. You can help your friends. Destroy HYDRA and get your revenge. Or you can go back to sleep and wait if they will find you."

That was the last thing Bucky heard. Full of uncontrolled rage he let out a roar. Without giving a single look to Aurora's petite form he stepped forward the roof exit. She was right, he knew it and he couldn't stand it. And what was even worse, Bucky didn't know how to fight the terror her words brought to life.

"James, wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

He was surprised to see Aurora appear right in front of him when he was jumping from the middle of the stairs. The brunette let out a muffled scream, stepping to the side and hugging herself into the wall, in which she partially disappeared too.

"STEVE!" Bucky shouted on top of his lungs, never leaving his eyes off the petite form. He wasn't sure who and especially _what_ she was, but he didn't like it. "STEVE!"

"Stop it!" Aurora pleaded with a scared look. "You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do not understand," the tall man spat out, taking one step toward Aurora. Everything about him was screaming _danger_ ; from his tensed shoulders and cold eyes to the palm clenched into a fist. "I don't understand what do you want from me. You said you are not here to fight, or to take me back to HYDRA. But then what is it all about? And why you talk about something you barely know about?!"

"I am not trying to be cruel…"

He wasn't listening to her words. "Everything about you is strange because you are coming from _them_. You are part of HYDRA and if you will not leave me alone, I will find a way how to stop you!"

Aurora's eyes were wide open with shock. Her mouth opened and then closed, as there was nothing she was able to say. Bucky had to repeat to himself she is HYDRA and he shouldn't feel sorry for the fear clearly displayed on her face.

"Bucky?" came Steve's voice from the staircase below them. "Are you all right?"

The tall man held Aurora's eyes, breathing slowly.

"He will not be able to see me," she said in the end with a tremble in her voice.

"Why?" asked Bucky with a frown.

Aurora smiled sadly, strangely standing up in all her height. "Because I am dead, James," came the quiet whisper from her lips. "Because I am a ghost who can be seen only by you."

* * *

 _Right at the start I have to say, I wasn't expecting anything like this! I mean… never have I had so many reads and fav in such a short time! And if I knew how much it would push me forward, I would be looking in to writing stories here sooner! :D_

 _I have to say_ _ **thank you**_ _my dear readers, every single of you who opened this story, who shared a comment with me and added this story to your favourites & started following it._

 _I am SO so sooo much grateful! :) I will hope and try to keep you happy reading this story :)_

 _THANK YOUUUUU_

 _Lora_


	3. Chapter 3

_GOD! This took me some time. I am not gonna lie, it was a hard fight inside of me, to get this chapter finished. Sometimes I felt like I can't fully concentrate... I stayed home today, because I am ill... that's the only reason why you see this chapter here :)_

 _Otherwise, I am kinda busy... I've signed up for charity boxing and the training messed up my normal life, means I am focusing more on what I am eating, more on training and I had to slightly change my working hours as well..._

 _Yes, if I wasn't lazy fu*ker... I would be able to write every day, but hell yeah, that's another story :)_

 _Hope you will enjoy this chapter and the next one will be here soon. I mean you need to hope it will be that way... maybe pray. Yeah, praying might help. :D :)_

 _Lora :)_

* * *

Her words were like a slap across his face. He could feel the tingling sensation on his cheek, even though nobody raised a hand against him.

At first, he was unsure if it was laughter or scream bubbling it's way up his throat. Unknown feeling gripped Bucky's heart, freezing him at the same spot. The world sank and Bucky was able to focus only on the blue of Aurora's eyes. "That's ridiculous." He said in a barely audible whisper.

He could hear his former best friend, running up the stairs, answering Bucky's calls for him.

"Please, James, don't tell him!" pleaded Aurora with hands in her hair, making it more messy and tangled.

"Why not?" Bucky asked in a harsh tone. He was hell bent to speak with Steve and give away every single detail of last minutes. There was no logic in keeping Aurora's present in secret, no matter how crazy excuses she's provided. "You might be just tricking me. Lying to me."

His words seem to offend Aurora slightly. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, arms falling from the tangled hair. "Why should I be lying about my own death? Do you think that's something you can _joke_ about?"

Bucky wrinkled his nose a little. "HYDRA has a twisted sense of humor, I can never know."

"Bucky, is everything ok?"

The tall man nearly forgot about Steve for a second. He took a step back with a side glance to the staircase below them. Bucky wanted to answer friend's question, but his voice got trapped in his throat.

"Please… I will tell you all!" Aurora begged him, ignoring his attempt to move away from her. She stepped inside of his personal space again, trembling hand reaching for Bucky as if she was able to touch him. "You can ask anything and I will answer honestly – truly and completely - as much as I will be able, just don't tell him. He will think you are crazy!"

"Bucky?"

Only then he realized Steve was standing next to him with a curiosity and concern written on his face. Few second passed while the dark haired man was staring in front of him, into an empty space, at least that's how it seemed to Steve. In reality, he had his eyes locked on Aurora's and his mind was completely blank. "Oh, just… I…"

He wanted to speak with Steve and tell him the truth. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to betray the stranger, standing in front of him. And that had him confused. Unable to understand the situation, nor his own actions, he released the breath he wasn't aware of holding.

"Yeah?" asked Steve, shifting his weight from one leg to other.

Aurora quickly looked at Steve, who looked slightly unsure what is happening. Stepping closer to the man, who could burn holes with his fiery look, she quietly said: "Bucky, please."

Bucky swallowed, his throat dry. "I thought I saw somebody on the roof."

"Do you want me to go and check it?" was Steve's immediate answer.

James remembered a piece of his past. It was always him, who was guarding and protecting Steve. How strange feeling it was for him to see the man next to him, taking the burden of Bucky's shoulders and looking towards the staircase leading to the roof with a stone face.

"No," said Bucky with a side glance at Aurora. His mind was in the middle of a battle, unsure of what he's gotten himself into. "I think… I think I am just tired." Added the man with a missing arm.

Aurora slightly smiled, this time the smile touching her eyes as well. "Thank you," she said in a gentle tone and for a moment she looked shy. Then, without any notice, the petite woman turned on the spot a disappeared through the wall behind her.

Bucky shook his head, rubbing his face in confused gesture. "Jesus…"

"Y'll right Bucky?"

The questioned man slowly looked up. "Yeah," he nodded, knowing quite well he didn't convince himself nor his friend. As a confirmation of his thoughts, Steve slightly clapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Steve?" asked the man with long dark hair while they took the first steps down the stairs.

"Hm?"

Bucky slightly bit his bottom lip, pondering with the idea if he should state his question aloud. He already knew the answer, at least he believed the quiet voice in his head. "Do you think I've gone crazy?"

Steve stopped mid-step. "What?"

The second man made another step down the stairs, before slowly turning around to face Steve, but never looking up to meet his eyes. He felt stupid once the question was out, mad at himself he actually asked.

"Why would you think that?" tried Steve again, when Bucky wouldn't answer. Carefully putting his hand on James's right shoulder, he tried to gain some attention. "I know it is hard, Bucky. And I am unable to compare myself with you. I can't even imagine… But I am here. Anytime you will need me. We can find the way back."

The words of Captain America gained a little of Bucky's attention. "I don't know," he said shaking his head, but looking into Steve's eyes as if he was hoping the time would turn back and they could live their old lives without the unnatural changes. "Tell me. Honestly. Do you think it's a good idea? To go back under? Let them _freeze_ me, like a piece of meat?"

"Bucky…"

Steve was unsure what to answer, even through Bucky could clearly see his opinion. The truth was hard sometimes, no matter how the human being tried to put it on the table.

"What if I will wake up to them?"

Bucky's words shocked Steve from his hesitating. His jaw tensed before he spoke. "I will not let HYDRA get you," Steve said slowly. "Of course, it would be easier if you would not go to sleep, it would be easier for us to fight them…"

"But the trigger words…" jumped in Bucky while he turned around and took a few steps down. His mind was turning into a cage and straight thinking was starting to be impossible. Too many confusing thoughts, running through his head at the same time.

Steve caught up with him rather quickly, stepping in front of his friend. The eyes of Captain America were sparkling with hope. "I was actually thinking about it. Maybe we can ask Wanda to see if she can remove them from your mind…"

"No," said Bucky sharply. "Nobody will go into my head. Never."

He couldn't actually believe Steve and his words, how did he come up with such an idea? Something like this could be very dangerous, no matter how strong Wanda was. Bucky's head was messed up, bend and tortured; it wasn't safe to enter it.

"Ok…" nodded slowly Steve. "It was just a suggestion."

Bucky didn't need his apology and explanation; he realized there is no need for anger because Steve meant well. He understood where Steve's idea came from. He tried to help, tried to find a solution and Bucky appreciate the effort.

Slowly walking down the stairs they entered the part of the complex where all of them had their rooms. Bucky had a room by the end of the hall, as far away from the rest of the team, as possible. There was more than one reason why he chose so and nobody was questioning him. Most of them were broken anyway; maybe in different ways, but they understood each other in a weirdly bend manner.

And as a Winter Soldier, none of them tried to search his presence. They had no need to dig into his business, mostly afraid of what they would discover.

Steve stopped by his room, closest one to Bucky's. He could sense it in the tension between them that Bucky wished to be left alone. "So… are you sure about tomorrow?" he said in the end.

The man with dark hair barely looked up at the words. His posture said everything; he just didn't want to talk about it. "I… I will sleep on it," Bucky said across his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to apologise to all of you; every single one of you guys, who have been waiting for this update. It is a short one, in my eyes anyway, but I felt like it has to be published… Obviously, I will tell you in the following sentence how busy I am… lol… starting UNI on top of the work, plus translating one of my books and writing my new book, working on my relationship plus the normal everyday drama…_

 _I promise I will get my shit together and write more. Hope you like the following._

 _Once more again, I am sorry for the grammar mistakes, please feel free to comment. I love to improve so I will gladly listen to suggestions. Thank you for your patience and reading! Xxxx_

* * *

Once the door silently closed behind Bucky, he stopped in the middle of the room, eyes cast on the small window. Nature behind was still dark and quiet, yet he could see barely noticeable shadows of branches. Dancing together in the silence of the night, touching each other timidly only to quickly pull away.

His room was painfully empty. The wardrobe in the corner was unfilled, same as the two shelves on the wall. Bed sheets were in the same position as when he left them, untouched. Just another reminder of how void his life has become.

Bucky wasn't in mood for sleep. He felt wide awake and maybe he would be able to keep going without a proper rest for another day or two. The distaste for sleep was only growing stronger every time he managed to close his eyes for a while. Memories kept coming back to him; memories that were buried deep down under the trigger words. Recalling all of the dead faces, men and women, made him sick.

"James?"

Quickly he turned around, startled by an uninvited guest in his room. Bucky wasn't sure why he was surprised by her presence. He should have figured out that this little annoying person will not let him be alone. She was too eager to talk to the former Winter Soldier.

"What do you want from me?" he found himself saying in a rather rude and harsh tone. Bucky's fist was clenched hard, his knuckles started turning white. Unsure what to expect he took a step back.

"First of all, I would like you to calm down," answered Aurora with wide eyes, obviously worried about his behavior. She raised her hands up. "I am not here to fight. Or to hurt you. Or to force you to do something you do not want to do…"

Bucky snickered but slowly relaxed his fist. "Yet you are standing here, forcing me to listen to you."

"I assumed you will want to talk," said Aurora while crossing arms on her chest, sounding slightly offended. "And I thought your need of answers will be pressuring you."

He didn't answer. Taking a few steps back he leaned on the wall next to the window in a fake pretend of calm. In reality, he was ready to make a run for the door or to break the HYDRA soldier's neck. Once Bucky realized what he was planning, he froze at the spot with a nasty feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't even touch her…

Aurora frowned. There were too many emotions written on her face, Bucky was barely able to recognize them all how quickly they came and then disappeared. Then she moved towards the bed and sat down, leaving the path towards the door clear.

"So talk." Said Bucky suddenly.

"What do you want to know?"

Bucky pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking about her question. The tall man couldn't take eyes off her. There was a mixture of confusing feelings inside of his chest while looking at her. Doubt. Mistrust. Concern.

"What happened to you?" he said in a quiet tone, looking over the state of Aurora's body and clothes. He's seen enough blood and broken people in his life, and all he wished for right now was a break from it. At least in his own god damned room.

"I beg your pardon?" came out the surprised Aurora's question. She was unaware of Bucky's eyes, looking at the marks on her throat and chest, the bloody marks on her stomach. The sign was burned in his mind; James was sure he will never be able to forget the first moment he had notified Aurora's damaged form.

The petite woman stood up quickly, turning the little lamp on the bedside table on. "Why would this concern you?" she asked afterward. Her tone was hesitant and once there was more light in the room, she seemed unsure of what to do with herself.

"You said you will answer me," warned her Bucky, while watching Aurora shifting around, trying to cover herself. "Anything I ask. So speak."

Aurora gave him one nasty look and then gave up hiding her wounds. "This is how I looked before I died," she explained in a cold tone, never looking into Bucky's eyes. "Why? Does it bother you?"

James stone expression faltered a little. Aurora's honest answer shocked him into the core. But then again, what was he supposed to expect from a woman who announced herself as a ghost.

"Does it bother you, James?"

"I was only curious," was the man's answer. He wasn't even sure how else to react to her question. Bucky's memories were filled with broken people, lifeless bodies, and blood. There was nothing different about her. At least that's what he tried to believe. "It doesn't bother me." He partly lied.

Aurora nodded. Yet her eyes were doubtful. There was no way for Bucky to find out what was on her mind, but he had the feeling she knew more than she said. For a second he was worried the petite woman could read his thoughts. "When we managed to sort this problem, maybe we should move to a different topic."

Bucky slowly nodded, yet he hasn't moved a single muscle on his face. The blue of his eyes was deep and cold.

"I can't do anything about it, James," said Aurora in a quiet tone, trying to calm the storm before it came; before Barnes even know it was coming.

"What?"

"I am unable to change it – this is how I look. I am afraid I will carry this picture of my broken body forever."

"Have you tried?" asked James with eyes full of fire, unsure where his attitude came from.

Aurora took a deep breath in with a raised eyebrow. "What would you suggest?" she said, her tone flat in hostility. The petite woman slowly put hands on her hips, frowning. "You know what, don't say anything. I am not eager to continue in this conversation, as you have chosen rather a sensitive topic. Now, you have two choices; ask the right questions, or I will leave."

Bucky frowned, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He wanted to ask if she would come back, or he would never see her again, but he didn't understand why. So he took a deep breath and said: "Why you didn't want Steve to know about you?"

"Well, he might be your friend, but do you really think he would believe you?"

James knew her words held some truth in them. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help."

"With what?" spat Bucky, taking two steps forward. The petite woman took one back, surprised by his sudden action and tone. "There is nothing you can help with."

"Your reaction says otherwise," came out the quiet answer. Aurora straightened her back, yet the blue of her eyes was full of emotions that Bucky didn't want to understand. "However you choose to look at the whole situation, the truth is I've been around you longer than you could imagine."

"Why me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why me? What made you decide to follow me around? What do you really want from me?"

She smiled. "I guess it was something in your eyes that made me follow you around – although I have to admit the start is a bit foggy for me – all I can remember is seeing the look and following you," Aurora stopped talking, looking down at her fingers fiddling in a nervous gesture. It was clear she had more to say but decided to keep it to herself. "And all I want to do is help. I hardly can tell you who you used to be but maybe I can help you discover who you can be."

Bucky scoffed, turning away. "Wasting your time."

"The HYDRA power over you will fade away and some of the memories will come back to you."

"Just like yours?"

She hesitated. "Well, yes? They… slowly showed but most of it is still confused," Aurora answered with a sad expression which changed fast – the wrinkle between her eyebrows deepened when her face had a shadow of pain. She reached her arm to her throat.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned although he was not really sure why. Still, the feeling grew stronger more Aurora's eyebrows furrowed. It took a lot of self-control for Bucky to stop himself from reaching out for her.

The woman blinked a couple of times. "Yes," she nodded with a small smile, relaxing her face although her eyes revealed the truth yet the voice came out tight. "I am perfectly fine, why?" added Aurora, the flat of her palm still resting on her throat.

"Don't lie."

"I am just worried for you," argued Aurora with a stubborn spark in her eyes, the expression relaxing. "Anyway, no point to talk about me – you are the main concern."

Bucky shook his head. He still stood by the window in the safe distance but his stance somehow relaxed a little although his eyes scanned every move the small woman made.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep."

Aurora raised her left eyebrow in doubtful gesture. "So the suppressed yawns and dark circles under your eyes are what… hunger?"

"I don't want to sleep!"

Bucky was getting quite annoyed with the woman in front of him – maybe it was the actual lack of sleep, maybe just the feeling he could not actually get rid of her. He would hate to hurt her because it would add on the list of innocent victims he has harmed but the mistrust still held his chest in a tight knot.

"Nothing will happen in your sleep, there is a few Avengers in the building, trust me, I've checked it," Aurora smiled cheekily. "If you are afraid of somebody sneaking up on you, I will be here and watch over you."

"That's slightly weird, don't you think?" he asked, not thinking about accepting her offer.

"I can scream well." She offered with a smile.

"How is that going to help when nobody else can see you?" Bucky asked. He wanted to cross his arms but it ended up as an awkward gesture when he realised his left limb is missing. "

"And that can be counted well to our advantage, right?" she asked, her cheeks blushing a little at the word our. "Nobody will see me – they will not be aware of me coming or going, listening and following them. And if somebody, who would try to threaten you, I will scream so loud you will jump up in shock."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you actually being serious?"

"Deadly."

Bucky's room sunk into a silence, both adults exchanging glances but nobody spoke up for a long while, testing who can last longer.

"I think I need time for myself," Bucky said in the end, annoyed with the feeling of constant pressure. "Can you just… you know. Leave me alone for a moment. And no spying."

Aurora nodded slowly with a tiny smile, but her eyes betrayed her. "Not a problem. I will just… go… somewhere."

And with that she walked through the wall, not bothering to choose the door, melting in the white color with shades from the lamp, disappearing into the room next room. The scene created goosebumps on Bucky's arms and shiver running up his spine.


End file.
